


You can lay your hands on me

by Nightworldlove



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Body Worship, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Post-Canon, Sapphic, Slight Canon Divergence, Smut, Soft and sensual, Stimming, pricefield, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightworldlove/pseuds/Nightworldlove
Summary: Relaxation is important, though Max tends to forget to relax from work. Chloe reminds her best friend and girlfriend to take a break every now and then, making sure Max does relax. And what's relaxing without a little reminiscing?
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 19
Kudos: 66





	1. Would you let me take you to a higher place

**Author's Note:**

> So part of this fic had been in my mind for a little bit and I just _had_ to write it, though it ended up a bit longer and slightly different from what I expected. There's two flashbacks total, of which one in this chapter. The second chapter will be posted either tomorrow or the day after tomorrow (no worries, it is finished already!), the total word count is 17.7k and I **_really_** hope you all like it!
> 
> This isn't beta'd yet, but I will update it shortly, right after I get back the beta'd version. I am just too excited to not post it, really :')
> 
> For those interested [here's the playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0tfQcaJhEwS8awOKx7g30f?si=296QdxFPRUqHvdcDg99L3Q) I used while writing this fic!
> 
> Enjoy! o3o

**You can lay your hands on me**

_14.10.2020_

* * *

It wasn’t until Chloe waved a hand in front of her face that Max realized she had entirely zoned out without noticing. She winced and jerked her head back in reflex despite of there being no danger. 

“Welcome back, cutie,” Chloe said with a grin and bumped her hip against Max’, nearly making her girlfriend lose her balance. “You were even more out of it than usual, what’s on your mind?” she asked after taking the plate that Max handed her, towel drying it right away. 

Max turned her head to face Chloe and just stared, what _had_ she been thinking about? “I… Have no idea…” Max mumbled truthfully. Chloe held her gaze, raising a brow quizzically. 

Finally, Chloe put away the plate and let out a soft sigh, throwing the dish towel over one shoulder. “Maximus, I think you’ve been working too much. You should take some time off.” This earned an immediate response from the photographer, Chloe leaned back as Max whipped around so her body was now fully facing Chloe. 

“No, I’m fine!” Max protested, but Chloe’s expression didn’t change. “I just have to send the pictures for the Grandor project, edit the ones for the Vixen gig and upload some onto my website. Oh, and check my email to see if the Eclipse Gallery responded—”

“Alright,” Chloe interrupted, “I’m going to stop you right there.” She removed Max’ hands from the water and held them with her own, ignoring the water dripping onto the floor. “All those things can wait until the morning, I’m sure.” Max tried to interject, but Chloe didn’t let her. “Babe, it’s already dark out. You and I both know those people aren’t working anymore either.” Max huffed, Chloe was right and she couldn’t think of a valid argument to convince Chloe otherwise. “When was the last time you had a day or two off?”

“Last weeke—”

“Don’t you even _dare_ finish that sentence, Caulfield. Weekends don’t count, you know that.” 

Again, Max huffed, looking away to avoid Chloe’s eyes. Even though Chloe had a point, Max felt like she hadn’t done enough, that she had been slacking.

“You’ve been working hella hard, Max.” Her girlfriend’s eyes met hers again, the fact that she used Max’ name instead of one of the many nicknames she often used, caught Max’ full attention. “Even if it might not feel that way, you _have_. I promised to look after you and this is me keeping that promise.” Chloe gently rubbed the backs of Max’ hands with her thumbs as a small smile graced her lips. “You deserve a break, before _you_ break.” 

“Guess there’s nothing I can say to convince you otherwise?” Max asked, despite already knowing what the answer would be.

“Not a chance,” Chloe confirmed with a grin. 

“Figured as much.” Max yelped when she was suddenly lifted up into the air by Chloe, to end up facing Chloe’s lower back, while her girlfriend had an arm wrapped around her upper legs. “Chlo!”

“That’d be me.” 

“We didn’t finish the dishes yet!”

“The dishes will still be there tonight and tomorrow because I don’t feel like doing them later on.” She smirked when she felt Max go limp in her arms, indicating she had won. Chloe could barely contain her laugh when she walked up the stairs and felt Max bounce against her back with every step she took. 

Max bit her lip in a desperate attempt to keep herself from giggling, relieved when Chloe reached the top of the stairs and walked into their bedroom, proceeding to dump Max onto their bed. 

“I know a way for you to relax,” Chloe mused and Max’ lips curled up into a cheeky smile.

“Oh yeah?” Chloe nodded and Max bit her lip in anticipation. 

“Pretty certain,” Chloe whispered softly and brought her hands to Max’ sides. However she surprised Max by starting to tickle her instead, causing the brunette to squeal and burst into laughter, hands and arms flapping wildly. 

“Chlo!” she squeaked as Chloe’s fingers tickled her mercilessly. Her stomach ached as she laughed in response to the tickling, squirming under Chloe’s touch. 

“Yes, Maximus?” Chloe flashed her girlfriend a shiteating grin as she proceeded to tickle her. 

She was gasping for air while tears ran down her face, “Morpho! Morpho!” Immediately Chloe’s hands disappeared and Max’ body stilled, chest still heaving. 

Chloe stradled Max’ lap while her girlfriend caught her breath, she reached over and tenderly wiped the remaining tears of laughter from freckled cheeks. She lost herself in those clear blue eyes, which looked at her as if she was the most incredible being in the whole universe. It was ridiculous how madly in love she was with this girl; Max had captured her heart well over a decade ago and never gave it back, nor did Chloe want her to. 

A memory resurfaced and Chloe smiled as she embraced it, indulging herself.

  
  


_Max’ eyes looked at her with a mix of emotions, Chloe could tell the brunette was eager, but also nervous, though mostly very curious. They had been making out for quite a while but it had gradually progressed into going well past_ just _making out. Chloe loved it and was excited that Max seemed to want to take it further, but she had stopped them before they got the chance to._

_“Did I do something wrong?” Max asked, a hint of worry clearly audible in her voice. Chloe smiled as she shook her head, easing Max’ worries._

_“On the contrary, Maximus. You’re hella turning me on,” she clarified, grinning at the way Max’ cheeks darkened as she blushed. “But I want to make sure we’re on the same page and … we should probably discuss a few things before we take things further.”_

_Max cocked her head a little, brows raised quizzically. “Discuss what exactly?” she asked with genuine curiosity._

_Her fingers brushed a few strands of hair behind Max’ ear, trailing down the side of her neck and eventually tracing the collarbones. “You know I went to Blackwell, too,” Chloe started and Max nodded, “and okay, I have no idea what they taught you in Seattle… But I know Blackwell’s sex ed was a fucking joke.” She couldn’t help but chuckle when Max’ cheeks colored a deep pink, it was absolutely adorable._

_“I know … some stuff…” Chloe looked at her expectantly, Max avoided Chloe’s eyes and struggled to get the words out._

_“Let me guess, about hetero intercourse.” Chloe rolled her eyes and let out a huff as she crossed her arms._

_“...Yeah,” Max replied and swallowed thickly, “in Seattle they actually had us learn the anatomy of … genitals and such…” Max’ face couldn’t possibly get any redder and Chloe felt her own cheeks flush. Not out of embarrassment, but in response to how Max’ blushing made the frenzy of butterflies in her abdomen explode._

_“Well, that’s good. So I guess that part we can skip,” Chloe replied, studying her girlfriend’s expression closely. “Guess it’s also safe to assume you’ve never done anything besides kissing and making out?”_

_Max nodded and tried to hide her flushed face in vain. “I’ve never done anything with anyone other than you,” she confessed quietly. She swallowed thickly when she felt Chloe’s fingers take hold of her chin and gently tilted it, so that Max couldn’t avoid looking at her any longer._

_“I am truly honored and hella flattered, Maxi.” Chloe smiled lovingly as her heart tingled. “Wish I could say the same…”_

_Max’ expression softened and she cupped Chloe’s cheek, “Don’t apologize, Chlo. It wouldn’t be fair of me to have expected the same from you.” Chloe shrugged. “I’m glad, in a way,” Max continued, earning a very confused look, “because at least one of us has a bit of experience.”_

_Chloe figured Max had a point, she could and would make sure Max’ first time would be nothing short of phenomenal. “You got me there, Caulfield.” Chloe grinned and sat up a little straighter against the headboard of the bed, placing her hands on Max’ hips to keep her girlfriend steady as she did. “Alright, so first of all: safety.” Max nodded and Chloe saw the shift in her blue eyes, indicating Max was completely focused for what Chloe was about to tell her. “Admittedly, I kinda had a feeling we might take things a bit further sometime soon and thus I went ahead and got myself tested a week and a half ago.”_

_“Tested? For what?” Max asked curiously, to which Chloe let out a soft chuckle._

_“For sexually transmittable diseases, or STDs for short. And I can proudly announce,” Chloe leaned to the side a bit and fished a folded piece of paper from the pocket of her jeans, unfolding it so that Max could read it. “That I tested negative, meaning I have no STDs and it’s safe for me to be sexually intimate.” Max’ cheeks once again darkened, but her lips curled up into a smile._

_“Wait, so would you have to get tested every time you’ve had sex?”_

_“No,” Chloe answered, shaking her head, “only if you’re going to have sex with a different person.” After Max offered a nod of understanding, Chloe folded the paper with her test results again and stuffed it back into her pocket. “Protection is also important, especially if you’re not in an established, steady, monogamous relationship with someone. Luckily we don’t run the risk of getting pregnant from each other—” this earned an amused laugh from Max, to which Chloe grinned smugly, “but protection is still important. This is almost never touched upon during sex education, which is ridiculous, but there’s a thing such as dental dams. Also, if you use sex toys, it is very important to clean them regularly and after every time they’ve been used, with proper sex toys cleaner.”_

_“I presume regular soap isn’t an option?”_

_“Nope, it can mess with the toy, depending on its material and stuff. But also, bacteria and all that. You don’t want to mess up your vagina, as you hopefully know vaginas are self-cleaning, basically. Never put any kind of soap in there, unless you want a bacterial infection.” Max’ expression became a bit more serious and she nodded, prompting Chloe to continue. “It is also recommended to use a condom on your dildo, vibrator or strap-on if you use it on a different person.”_

_“Just like you’d use a condom with a different person if you were to have a penis yourself?”_

_Chloe smiled brightly and winked, “Bingo!” Max giggled and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. “But as we won’t get to that for a little while, I think, we’ll get back to that subject later.”_

_Max nodded in agreement, “Right,” she replied, pecking Chloe on the lips before sitting up again, her hands finding Chloe’s and their fingers intertwining._

_“Next up, which I am_ very _passionate about,” Chloe said, wiggling her eyebrows playfully, “is boundaries and consent. Your boundaries are_ extremely _important and valid,_ always _. Do not let anyone_ ever _tell you otherwise. If I ever do anything you’re not comfortable with or not ready for, please_ do _tell me and I will stop immediately.”_

_“Don’t think that—”_

_“Please promise me, Max.” Max searched Chloe’s eyes and saw the seriousness in her girlfriend’s light blue eyes. She swallowed and nodded, despite her not being able to even_ imagine _Chloe would ever do anything she wasn’t okay with._

_“I will, Chloe.” Chloe’s facial expression softened and she kissed the back of Max’ hand tenderly._

_“Consent is the absolute key, for everything, always. No matter if you’ve been together with someone for months or even years. Everything that isn’t an enthusiastic ‘yes’ won’t do. No means no and comes in many forms. That’s why I want to decide on both a word and sign or gesture with you that we’ll use if we want the other to pause or stop entirely.”_

_“Like… A safeword?” Max asked, feeling her heart beating a little faster in her chest as all kinds of images flooded her mind. She’d thought safewords were something of BDSM, although she hadn’t read too much into the subject after stumbling upon it quite some years ago. She had only been fifteen and it was entirely by accident, she had blushed intensely and scrambled to close the tab at the speed of light. She had been so innocent back then and never dared to look it up again._

_“Exactly! And I see those gears working, Maxaroni. If that is what you were thinking; no, it isn’t just a BDSM thing.” Chloe chuckled as she could tell by Max’ facial expression that it had indeed been what the brunette had been thinking about. “That is also a subject we will get back to, later on. One step at a time,” she said, squeezing Max’ hand as her girlfriend let out a relieved sigh. “If it is too much, if your head is too full, just tell me, alright? It’s a lot to take in all at once.”_

_“It’s alright, but I will let you know if I need a break.”_

_Without prompting, Chloe continued: “So if there’s anything you aren’t comfortable with, I would like for you to tell me so I know what to avoid. For example, it is good for you to know that I don’t want your—or_ anyone’s _for that matter—feet anywhere near my lady bits.”_

_“...Lady bits?” Max asked with an amused look on her face, snickering right after._

_“Whatever you wanna call it, Maximus. Vagina, lady bits, hoo-ha, private parts, coochie, pussy—”_

_“Please don’t call it that,” Max interjected and Chloe shrugged._

_“Valid, not too big of a fan of that one either, but thank you for telling me, babe.” Chloe pulled herself up a bit and pressed her lips on Max’ for a short but fierce kiss. “Anywho,” she muttered as she lowered herself again, pressing her back against the headboard once more. “That is something that will get you kicked out of the bed instantly.”_

_“Aye Captain!” Chloe stuck out her tongue and playfully rocked her hips to the side, threatening to throw Max off._

_“So if you have any questions, just ask.” Max nodded, both smiling as they stared into each other’s eyes for a bit. “You have a word in mind that you’d want us to use as a safeword?”_

_“Does it have to be anything specifically?”_

_“Nope, it can literally be_ any _word. But I’d recommend picking a word that you aren’t very likely to use while being sexually intimate.”_

_Max thought for a little bit, then figured a word that could work, though it was a bit silly. “Uhm, I think I might have something… But don’t laugh.”_

_She shook her head and smiled tenderly, “I won’t, I take this_ very _seriously.”_

_“Morpho.”_

_Chloe nodded, “Morpho?” she repeated and Max nodded. “Okay, so our safeword would be ‘morpho’. Whenever either of us says that word, the other stops whatever we’re doing. No questions asked, no judgement.”_

  
  


“What are you smiling about?” Max asked, pulling Chloe back to the present. 

The smile grew only wider as Chloe admired the way Max was looking at her, then told Max exactly what she’d been reminiscing about. 

“That seems so long ago…” Max mumbled as she thought back. 

“Well,” Chloe started, brushing her thumb across Max’ bottom lip lovingly, “it was several years ago.” Her lips formed a smile when Max pressed a soft kiss on Chloe’s thumb. 

“Learned a lot since then,” Max said with a chuckle, Chloe nodded in agreement, “though I bet there’s still more to learn.” 

Chloe flashed Max a smug smirk and nodded, “Always. Even _I_ still learn new things almost every day.” 

“Oh? Count me intrigued, Miss Price. Care to share your knowledge?” 

The way Max was looking at her caused Chloe’s heart to somersault and tingles to spread through her lower abdomen. “Wouldn’t you prefer a demonstration?” The way Max sucked in her lower lip ignited the very familiar warmth in her chest and stomach, and without realizing it, Chloe mirrored the action in anticipation. She had an idea in mind but wanted to be sure Max was up for it. 

“Not opposed to that, babe.” Max’ eyes searched Chloe’s, finding excitement and mischief in them. “What are you up to, Chlo? Anything I have to do?” Max felt the curious excitement build in her chest as Chloe remained silent for a bit. 

She leaned down until her face was right above that of Max, her warm breath brushing against her girlfriend’s freckled skin. She leaned to the right a little until her lips were mere millimeters from Max’ ear, undoubtedly sending shivers through Max’ body as her breath tickled the sensitive skin. Chloe held back a giggle as she heard her breath hitch the slightest bit. “Would you be alright with me blindfolding you?” Chloe asked in a whisper. She didn’t move as she waited for an answer from Max, taking note of the way Max’ breath sucked in before releasing with a tremor. 

Max’ head was spinning as images popped into her mind, the idea a little scary but definitely exhilarating. Besides, she trusted Chloe more than anyone. In the past they had agreed that if it ever came up to that, Chloe wouldn’t use any kind of restraints on Max’ wrists or ankles, instead agreeing that a pillow would simply be placed on Max’ hands. But a blindfold shouldn’t be a problem, though she knew that if it turned out to be after all, one word would make it stop immediately. 

“I—I’m willing to try,” Max finally answered, though she could tell Chloe wasn’t entirely satisfied with that, as she didn’t move or respond. “I mean it, Chlo,” Max said with confidence, “I think I’d be okay with it, willing to try and find out if it’s alright with me.” 

Chloe nodded and pressed a soft kiss against Max’ ear, eliciting a gentle gasp from her girlfriend. “Fair enough,” she whispered, “alright, close your eyes, please?” When Chloe leaned back up again, she saw Max had closed her eyes already. “I’m getting up but will be right back. Just gonna grab the blindfold.” After Max nodded, Chloe got off the bed. 

She walked to the low dresser against the wall opposite the bed, pulling the middle drawer open and quickly finding the blindfold. She took it out in a swift movement, before making her way back to the bed. It was a little amusing to see the expression on Max’ face being one of curiosity and intrigue. 

“Can you sit up?” Chloe asked in a soft voice before sitting down on the bed, next to Max.

Her ears focused on the sounds that Chloe caused, the rustling of the covers underneath them and the movement of Chloe’s body. A pleasant shiver went through her spine when Max suddenly heard Chloe’s voice close to her ear, informing Max that she was going to put the blindfold over Max’ eyes. “Okay,” Max breathed as she prepared for something to cover her eyes. She barely felt it at first, which made clear that Chloe was being extremely gentle. 

“Is this alright?” Max nodded. “Good, I’m going to tie it now. Squeeze my leg if it gets too tight.” Again, Max nodded. Chloe was gentle as she pulled the ends of the two ribbon-like strings, forming the base of the bow that would tie the blindfold. She continued to pull them until she felt Max squeeze her leg. Chloe nodded and loosened the base of the bow a little, finishing tying the ends with a standard bow-knot. “How does it feel?” Chloe asked as she took Max’ hand in her own, proceeding to press one after the other kiss on her girlfriend’s knuckles. 

Max turned her head to where Chloe’s voice had come from and smiled. “It’s so light, I can barely feel it,” she said, reaching for the blindfold with her free hand. It certainly was there, covering her eyes. The fabric was smooth, she figured it could be satin or silk. It was tied tight enough for it to not sag, but loose enough for it to not be uncomfortable.

Chloe smiled, “That’s good,” she whispered after she leaned closer to Max’ face. “Now I’m going to undress you, if that’s alright?” 

Another pleasant shiver went through her body, both in response to what Chloe said, as well as to the fact she realized how close Chloe’s face was to her own. She could feel Chloe’s warm breath against her lips, nearly _tasting_ her girlfriend’s lips. “P-please,” she breathed, feeling kind of intoxicated. “Please do,” she said a little louder this time. 

“As you wish, my love.” Chloe’s fingertips barely touched Max’ skin as she curled them around the hem of the light gray shirt Max was wearing. Goosebumps formed as fingertips brushed against the warm skin of Max’ sides as she slowly pulled the fabric of the shirt up, exposing more skin little by little. Chloe bit down her lip as she heard Max’ little gasps in response, the brunette’s breathing hitching as her fingers got closer to Max’ chest. Chloe grinned, licking her lips as she whispered, “carefully raise your arms for me, please.” 

Max nodded as she raised her arms, hyper aware of where Chloe’s fingertips brushed her skin as the shirt inched higher. Max lowered her arms one by one, removing them from the sleeves. Chloe carefully pulled the shirt over her head, without disturbing the blindfold. As Max lowered her right arm, her hand brushed against Chloe’s cheek. “Sorry…” Max muttered softly, cheeks warming as she realized she could’ve hurt Chloe unintentionally. 

“You have nothing to apologize for, Super Max,” Chloe assured before tossing Max’ shirt towards the hamper that held their dirty laundry. “Actually,” Chloe mused, grinning as the idea formed in her head, “if you want, you can take my shirt off.” 

When the words finally processed, Max swallowed with nervous excitement. Unable to form any words, she instead nodded fervently. Carefully she let her hands wander in Chloe’s direction, quickly coming into contact with her girlfriend’s body. It didn’t take all that long to find the slightly frayed hem of Chloe’s tank top, curl around and tug at it. She pulled it upwards slowly with unsteady hands, her breathing becoming a bit heavier as she brushed against the band of Chloe’s bra. It was almost as if she was exploring her girlfriend’s body for the very first time again, the loss of sight seeming to heighten her other senses. Max caught the way Chloe’s breathing hitched every now and then, feeling the warmth that radiated off Chloe’s body and the goosebumps that formed on Chloe’s skin as Max’ fingers trailed over it. Without prompting, Chloe raised her arms, making it easy for Max to pull the garment over Chloe’s arms and head. Max felt Chloe take the garment from her and a second later heard the dull plop of it falling somewhere in the distance. 

“You still good?” Chloe asked as she tenderly caressed Max’ cheek, smiling when her girlfriend leaned into the touch. 

“Very good,” Max answered sincerely. She felt so many things at the same time, it was almost overwhelming. This experience had already been incredibly exhilarating and it had only been near half an hour at most, Max estimated. “Please undress me,” she requested, cheeks flushing as the words left her lips.

The way Max blushed was both adorable and enticing, the freckles less pronounced as the skin below them colored darker. Chloe swallowed thickly as she repositioned herself slightly. “Gladly,” Chloe responded, her voice husky. Her hands moved slowly up Max’ arms until her fingers came into contact with the straps of the light blue bra Max was wearing. The tips of her index fingers hooked underneath the shoulder straps and moved sideways at a slow pace, until they finally sagged down Max’ upper arms. Their breaths intermingled when Chloe leaned closer and heard Max exhale somewhat shakily, gasping as their lips were just a hair’s width apart. Chloe moved one hand back up Max’ shoulder, trailing up the side of her neck before finally cupping her cheek tenderly, pressing her lips to the soft chapped ones of her girlfriend. 

Max’ body instantly leaned forward, pressing her lips against Chloe’s with fervor. It was as if sparks of electricity coursed through her veins, raising the hairs on her arms as her hands found Chloe’s waist and pulled her closer. Their lips parted and their tongues touched, Max’ grip on Chloe’s waist tightened a little, just like Chloe’s free hand moved to cup Max’ other cheek, pulling her impossibly closer. It felt like they literally melted into each other, the kiss deep, passionate and nearly desperate as their lust intensified. 

Despite her not wanting to break the kiss, Chloe leaned back in order to try and catch her breath. It had gotten way too hot for Chloe’s comfort and decided her jeans had to go; she made sure to let Max know before she got off the bed and hastily shrugged off her jeans. She didn’t care to toss it towards the hamper and instead just left it in a pile on the floor beside the bed, that would be something for future Chloe to worry about. As she was suddenly aware of how quiet it was in their room, Chloe walked to the dresser and plugged her music player into the speaker-dock. After a bit of scrolling she found the playlist she’d been looking for and tapped it, letting the music play at a low volume. 

When she got back to the bed, she sat down and nearly started to unbutton Max’ jeans without asking if it was okay for her to do so. _Come on, Price. Focus!_ She took a deep breath and managed to clear her head a little bit.

“Are you okay?” Max asked with slight worry audible in her voice. She listened to Chloe deeply in- and exhale a few times, before feeling a hand take her own and squeeze it gently.

“Yeah, sorry ‘bout that. You still want me to undress you?” 

“If that’s alright with you,” Max answered with a smile, “it’s getting a little hot in here…” 

Chloe let out a breathy chuckle and grinned smugly, “And I’m pretty sure it’s not going to cool down anytime soon.” Chloe placed her hands on Max’ sides and slowly let them travel downwards as Max leaned back. 

She propped her elbows on the mattress to let her weight rest on them, offering Chloe enough space to remove her jeans. Goosebumps erupted as the warmth of Chloe’s fingertips seeped into the skin of her sides, stomach, and eventually her hips. Max tried futilely to keep her breathing even, it was shuddery and she could barely contain several soft whimpering moans. The closer Chloe’s fingers came to the edge of her jeans, the more rapid her heartbeat became and it sent little electric shocks through her body, the warmth in her lower abdomen growing hotter. It was nearly torture how slow Chloe’s fingers worked to undo the button of her jeans and unzip them. Max’ breathing hitched and grew more labored with the minute. The urge to scream was growing, but Max felt conflicted as to if she wanted to tell Chloe to stop teasing or beg her to not even consider stopping at all. 

“Don’t forget to breathe, Caulfield,” Chloe whispered cheekily. Her fingers traced the waistband of Max’ jeans, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. Finally, she took hold of it, her fingers gripping onto it and gently tugging down. Without having to ask, Max lifted her buttocks and hips off the mattress, making it easy for Chloe to pull down the garment. “You can relax again,” Chloe informed, to which Max instantly responded by lowering her butt again. With a mesmerized smile, Chloe continued to pull the garment down Max’ lower thighs, fingers caressing the soft skin as she did. Once the pant legs had moved past Max’ knees, Chloe delicately lifted her girlfriend’s legs until they rested on her lap. When the jeans were scrunched down to Max’ ankles, Chloe smoothly removed the pant legs entirely, dropping the fabric to the floor. Max’ colorful socks followed quickly after, rolling off to the side a bit. 

“Hey babe?” Chloe looked up, gingerly laying down Max’ legs onto the mattress again.

“Hmm?”

Max licked her lips and cleared her throat, “Could I… Uhm, get some water?” 

Chloe’s lips curled up into an amused smile and nodded, “Of course, cutie. Give me a few seconds, I’ll be right back.” 

Max felt Chloe get off the bed, hearing the soft padding of Chloe’s stride followed by the quiet squeak of their bedroom door and footsteps growing more distant and quiet. Max lay still as she listened to the music that softly played in the background and smiled to herself. So far this new experience was incredible and she was almost impatient for Chloe to return so they could continue. 

It didn’t take very long for her to hear Chloe’s footsteps coming closer again, then the sound of their bedroom door and soft padding as Chloe made her way back to the bed. 

“Sit up a little,” Chloe instructed and Max obliged, sitting up completely, her weight now resting on her hands. “I’m going to put the bottle against your lips, alright? Take small sips.” Max nodded and felt a cold sensation when a bottle was set to her lips. She drank and drank and drank, until Chloe slowly lowered the bottle and removed it from her lips. “Enough?” Max nodded as she licked her lips, listening closely as she felt Chloe’s warmth disappear and the bottle being placed on, what she assumed, the nightstand. A pleasant shiver shot through her when she felt Chloe’s warm breath into her ear, “Please lay down on your stomach?” As the words started to process, Max felt a pillow bumping into her one arm. “Something for you to hold onto and rest that pretty little face of yours on.” Max didn’t require a mirror to know that her cheeks had taken on a crimson hue in response to the compliment. Since she wasn’t sure what to say to that, Max simply remained quiet as she carefully turned her body before lying down as Chloe had requested of her. She wrapped her arms around the pillow, folding it in half lengthwise and rested her cheek onto the soft material. 

As Max laid down, Chloe watched while biting her lip, this was even more exhilarating than she’d thought it would be. She swung one of her legs over Max’ and leaned on her hands and knees until her lips were mere millimeters from Max’ ear, after brushing aside some auburn hair and tucking it behind her girlfriend’s ear. “Are you ready?” 

That question caused a frenzy in Max’ veins, abdomen and chest. Despite having no clue what to be ready for, she nodded vigorously. “Yes,” she breathed, “oh and Chlo?” 

“Yes, Maxi?” 

“Don’t ask me again if you can undress me,” she said, continuing before Chloe had the chance to respond, “I _want_ you to, don’t make me beg.” 

Chloe swallowed thickly, feeling the warmth in her lower stomach intensify at Max’ words and how they’d been said. “As you wish,” she replied with a raspy voice. With the very tip of her tongue, she traced the edge of Max’ ear, coaxing a whimpering moan from her girlfriend. Chloe repositioned her hands so that she could lower her upper body some more. Her teeth softly grazed the sensitive skin of Max’ earlobe, eliciting more quiet moans from her. The excitement in Chloe’s body built as she registered Max’ every hitch of breath, every whimper and moan. Chloe took pride in the way Max’ soft and freckled skin erupted in goosebumps where her lips cherished it lovingly. The touch was as light as a feather, causing her girlfriend to visibly shiver in response. While placing her weight entirely on her right hand and her knees, Chloe let her left hand softly caress the skin between Max’ shoulderblades, following the subtle contours of her spine. 

Her mind spun and spots danced in her sightless vision, her brain being hyper-aware of every single touch of Chloe’s skin on her own. Max had stopped trying to hold back the mix of sounds that left her throat, partially because she knew that an attempt to do so would be futile anyway. When Max felt the edges of Chloe’s short nails lightly drag down her spine, a low, drawn-out moan made its way out of her while her back hollowed on its own accord. 

“Good?” 

Max nodded, her bottom lip slowly releasing from between her teeth, “ _Really_ good,” she emphasized. As Chloe’s nails traced the band of her bra, Max bit her lip again while her nails dug into the pillow she was holding. The thrill of feeling Chloe’s fingertips getting closer and closer to the clasp on the back of her bra was almost too much for Max, it was arousing her on a whole new level. Finally she felt two fingers slide underneath the band of her bra, where the clasp was, then with only a very small movement Max heard the clasp come undone and felt the band of her bra slack against her back. She started to push herself up with her hands and elbows, but realized the straps were still around her arms. 

“You want me to remove it entirely?” Chloe asked, close to Max’ ear again. 

Max sucked in a breath, as she hadn’t realized Chloe’s face had been so close to hers once again. “Y-yeah,” she answered. With Chloe’s help, the bra quickly found its way to the floor and Max returned to her previous position. But Chloe’s fingers didn’t return, causing Max to frown with confusion. But just as she was about to ask, she heard Chloe drink, answering her unasked question. 

When she had downed half of the bottle’s contents, Chloe put the cap back on and licked her lips as she returned the bottle to the nightstand. “Sorry, cutie,” she apologized, “gotta make sure we _both_ stay hydrated.” Her heart melted at the soft giggle Max produced and she quickly returned to her previous position, resuming to caress Max’ skin with both her fingers and lips. She smirked when Max produced a shuddery moan of surprise when her pierced nipples brushed against Max’ naked back, as she had taken off her own bra right before drinking some water. As expected, Max seemed to be pleasantly surprised at the revelation and the additional sensation of metal and warm flesh against her skin.

Despite her still being blindfolded, Max’ eyes opened wide as she felt Chloe’s all too familiar pierced nipples against her lower back. “ _F-fuck…_ ” It was only when Chloe’s movements halted momentarily, that Max realized she’d said the word out loud, instead of in her head. _Fuck_.

“Already cursing, Maxaroni?” Chloe mused with a smug expression, “I’m flattered, as I’ve barely even started.” She heard Max exhale shakily before swallowing audibly, causing her grin to grow even wider. _You’re in for one hell of a ride, babe._

Without wasting another second, Chloe hooked her fingers around the elastic of Max’ undies and pulled it down at an almost lazy pace. First one side, then the other, all without her fingers ever breaking contact with Max’ skin. When she tapped Max’ left hip four times in a rhythm they were both familiar with, Max lifted her hips off the mattress. Chloe smirked while pulling down the undergarment further and further, until Max’ buttocks were entirely exposed. After that it didn’t take nearly as much time for the last garment on Max’ body to meet the floor. Before she could stop herself, Chloe sucked in a breath as she took notice of how wet Max was already. Slickness nearly dripping down her folds, Chloe licked her lips and let out a drawn-out moan of pure excitement. 

The color in her cheeks undoubtedly intensified yet again as Max heard Chloe suck in a breath, then releasing a low, drawn-out moan. Max felt her heart accelerate and the muscles in her lower abdomen and thighs tense in pure anticipation. Chloe had barely even touched her and Max already felt like she was floating, her skin tingling and her mind swimming hazily. When fingertips feathered across the bottom of her buttcheeks, she nearly let out a scream of delight. It felt _so_ good, Max’ brain short-circuited as she tried to think of a word to describe the pleasure; it was simply indescribable. Her nails dug into the pillow with such pressure, she was certain her knuckles were white. To save her lip from breaking and bleeding, she bit down into the fabric of the pillow instead, muffling her upcoming moans. 

Chloe wondered if Max had any clue of what she was doing to her, by simply responding to Chloe’s touches. In all honesty, Chloe wasn’t sure how much longer she could keep this up without caving to the all-consuming lust that threatened to take control. Then again, she was _Chloe fucking Price_ and she wasn’t about to give in or give up without a fight. She’d imagined this scenario so many times, it had nearly driven her crazy, so she wasn’t about to ruin it. 

“You’re still doing alright over there, Super Max?” While waiting for Max to answer, Chloe leaned down onto her side. She put her elbow on the mattress and rested her head in her hand, facing her still blindfolded girlfriend. Her left hand lazily traced the contours of Max’ adorable buttocks, across the dip in her lower back and the sides of Max’ hips. Chloe unabashedly admired Max’ body, the flutters in her chest tingling, filling her with a warmth that she could only describe as awe. Despite Max often telling her indirectly that she thought she wasn’t ‘all that special’ and rather ‘bland’, to Chloe, Max was the most attractive, jaw-droppingly gorgeous and captivating person in her entire existence. Nobody could make Chloe feel the way Max did, by simply _looking_ at her.

“Mhm.” Chloe frowned, but let out a chuckle when she saw that Max was biting down into the pillow, explaining why it had sounded muffled. 

“You sure about that, little doe?” Chloe teased as her fingertips followed the curve of one of Max’ buttcheeks, which led down between Max’ inner thighs. Chloe bit her lip as she both felt and saw Max’ back hollow as her fingers lowered, until the very tips of her fingers came in contact with warm, slick folds. Chloe’s eyes shut in reflex, a deep moan rumbling in her throat as she heard Max letting out a muffled squeal, shivers going through her very core. 

“Y—yeah—” Max moaned after releasing her mouth from the pillow. She was convinced that she was about to orgasm if Chloe was to so much as stroke her folds now. And just like that, Chloe’s fingers disappeared, only to reappear on her right side, close to her breast. Max gasped and let out a soft whine, Chloe was quite literally driving her absolutely mad. She clawed at the pillow when the tips of Chloe’s fingers feathered against the side of her breast, not even trying to muffle the moan that slipped through her parted lips. 

The amount of self-control it took for Chloe to not speed up her motions was absolutely mountainous, but surprisingly enough, she was able to keep herself from rushing. Probably because she kept reminding herself that it would be so, _so_ worth it in the end. “Fuck, Max… You’re so gorgeous,” Chloe sighed affectionately. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Max’ shoulder, then gingerly tilted Max’ chin so she could capture those soft lips with her own. 

As Chloe’s lips touched hers, Max instantly melted into the kiss, her tongue brushing against Chloe’s bottom lip eagerly. Little shocks of pleasure shot through her when she felt Chloe play with the barbell in her tongue, causing a desperate moan to echo into Chloe’s mouth. Without breaking the kiss, Max carefully freed her right hand and let it find the warmth of Chloe’s skin. The corners of her lips curled up as she noticed the hitch in Chloe’s breathing when her fingers found one of Chloe’s breasts and a pierced nipple that instantly hardened at the sudden contact. This time it was Chloe who moaned into Max’ mouth when Max gently pinched her girlfriend’s nipple.

“Sneaky,” Chloe breathed before crashing her lips against Max’ again. Max merely hummed smugly, nibbling on Chloe’s lower lip as her fingertips played with the metal bar in Chloe’s nipple. The heat in her lower abdomen increased as Chloe continued to moan and whimper into her mouth in response to her fingers' movements. 

Chloe couldn’t bring herself to protest or move away, the way electric shocks coursed through her veins as Max continued to play with her nipple. Her skin was covered in goosebumps, her heart beating so rapidly that she could feel it in the base of her throat. When Max leaned back to suck in a breath of air, Chloe leaned back as well, removing Max’ hand from her breast. As much as Chloe would love to let Max resume, she had a plan to follow. “You’re so distracting,” she muttered with a loving smile. Her heart fluttered at the way Max smiled at her in return, mischievous and even a little smug. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Nice try, Maximus.” Chloe smirked amusedly and squeezed one of Max’ buttcheeks, eliciting a surprised squeal from her. “No more distractions.” She watched Max bite her lip and had to resist the temptation to lean back in and kiss Max passionately once more. “You just lay down again and relax,” Chloe whispered and planted a kiss on Max’ temple. 

When Max rested her head onto the pillow again, Chloe let her fingers dance over the freckled skin of Max’ back, with no particular pattern or rhythm. As her fingertips reached to where Max’ buttcheeks met in the middle, Chloe didn’t stop. Instead she let her fingers descend, the touch still as soft and light as a feather. The small whimpers and moans Max produced sent pleasant chills through Chloe’s spine and caused goosebumps to form on her skin. Right when the very tips of Chloe’s fingers were met with warm, slick arousal, both of them let out a shuddery moan simultaneously. After a second or two, Chloe let her fingers resume, coaxing more pleading whimpers from her girlfriend. It didn’t take very long for her fingers to find Max’ entrance, but instead continued to trace the edges of parted labia. 

“Shit, Max…” Chloe gasped, “you’re _really_ soaked.” Without disturbing her left hand’s position, Chloe repositioned her body until her face was level with Max’ midsection. This way her arm wouldn’t tire as quickly and she’d have better and easier access. 

“Then—then maybe you should do some—thing about it—” Max moaned. Chloe bit down her lip _hard_ as the slickness in between her own thighs became more apparent. It was both cute and arousing when Max got sassy, even more so while moaning and whimpering. 

“Is that what you want?” Chloe asked in a sultry voice. Her lips curled up into a smirk when Max nodded vigorously, but as she didn’t receive a verbal reply, Chloe playfully nipped at the skin on the side of Max’ breast.

Max threw her head back as another moan of pleasure rolled off her tongue and her fingers clawed at the pillow. “Y—yes, _fuck_ , Chloe!” 

“Oh, you want me to _fuck_ you?” Chloe wore an almost impossibly wide, smug grin as she could almost see Max roll her eyes at her.

“Damn it, Chlo—!” 

“Hmm?”

“Y—yes! _Please,_ ” Max pleaded, her voice on the verge of desperation. She didn’t need to be able to see to know that Chloe’s expression was an extremely smug one, Max found it a bit strange to find herself not minding being at the complete mercy of her girlfriend. As a matter of fact, Max enjoyed it. She had very little control, but it didn’t freak her out due to the fact that in the end, she had _all_ of the control, in the form of a single word. One specific word was all it would take for Chloe to stop. 

Chloe hummed approvingly and let the tips of her index- and middle finger slowly slide inside Max, eliciting a sound that was closer to a groan of pleasure than anything else. Chloe’s mind spun and shivers shot through her, making her skin tingle with delight as she let her fingers move deeper into Max. She couldn’t imagine ever getting enough of this, of Max and the wonderful sounds she produced in response to her affections. Chloe drew in a deep breath when Max bent one of her knees and moved her leg aside, draping over Chloe’s and offering Chloe even better access. 

“You’re so hot…” It was barely audible, but Chloe didn’t exactly intend for Max to hear it, as it was more of an observation. The fire in her lower abdomen grew more intense the further her fingers worked their way inside of Max. There was no need for lube, Chloe’s fingers slid inside with complete ease. Once her knuckles reached Max’ entrance, Chloe curled the tips of her fingers and her mind completely blanked at the sound that came from Max’ mouth. The way Max’ back hollowed and hips tilted her butt in the air caused the fire in Chloe’s body to grow almost unbearable. The height of arousal was nearly painful with the level of intensity it had taken on. 

When Chloe’s fingers disappeared, Max let out an involuntary whine of utter displeasure, she’d already gotten _so_ close. Before she could complain however, Chloe’s fingers returned, at an equally slow pace as before. Her mind was completely empty, save for the registration of Chloe’s fingers inside of her and lips kissing her back. Max’ breath had become heavy as she tried to keep herself from orgasming already, as much as she wanted to, she didn’t want for this to end just yet. The thrill was addicting, she wanted more. Chloe’s fingers moved at a torturously slow pace, but Max reveled in it, as it felt so much more intense because of that. Her entire body tingled, little shocks traveling through her stomach up into her chest, accelerating her heartbeat with every slow thrust of Chloe’s fingers.

The way Max’ inner walls tensed around her fingers, did not go unnoticed by her. As she pulled her fingers out, the inevitable grunt of disapproval followed right after, causing Chloe to snicker quietly. 

“Dog damn—it, Chlo,” Max panted, desperately trying to get some friction, completely in vain. 

“Too much teasing?” Chloe asked, her voice making it clear she was genuinely asking. Max focused on catching her breath a little while her mind reeled, scrambling to form any coherent thoughts, let alone words to actually verbalize. 

“I—N-no…” Max swallowed, she wasn’t certain she was ready, but simultaneously impatient for Chloe to continue. 

“You sure?” 

“ _Yes_.” 

She felt and heard Chloe sit up, then some shuffling and some rustling of some sorts. Max’ curiosity instantly increased, making it hard for her to fight the temptation to move the blindfold to peek. Fortunately, before she even had the chance to lift her hand to do so, the mattress beside her dipped again. “Do you need some more water?” Max nodded and automatically smiled when she felt Chloe tenderly take hold of her chin and tilt her head a little. 

Once Max had entirely emptied the bottle of its contents, Chloe tossed the empty water bottle aside to be refilled later on. She glanced at her girlfriend and admired the pink hue that was still present on the freckled cheeks, the way Max’ lips were shimmering with the remnants of water and parted slightly. The butterflies in her chest took flight once again, warmth spreading through her as she looked in awe. _Fuck, I love her so damn much…_ Chloe sucked in her lip as her right hand’s fingers trailed down the somewhat sweaty skin of Max’ sides. “Hey babe?”

Max let out a gentle sigh and lifted her head off the pillow again, facing the direction Chloe’s voice had come from. “Hmm?” 

“Could you turn around?” Chloe asked and watched Max turn onto her back before she had even finished speaking. “So eager,” she taunted with an airy chuckle, followed by another when Max huffed.

“Satisfied, Miss Price?” 

“I will be, soon enough. As will you.” Without saying another word, Chloe settled herself between Max’ legs, draping her upper body over one of Max’ thighs. Her weight leaned onto her right arm’s elbow, hand free to brush some strands of auburn hair from her girlfriend’s flustered face. Her fingers lingered, softly caressing Max’ slightly swollen lower lip. Chloe drew in a breath in surprise when she felt Max’ lips suddenly capture them, biting playfully. That’s when she moved her left hand again, once more tracing the very edges of her girlfriend’s still soaked folds, satisfied with what her fingers found and removing them again. “Shh. Patience, Caulfield.” Chloe blindly searched with her left hand, quickly finding what she was looking for. 

As a soft buzzing sound became audible, Max’ brows knit together in confusion, but any thoughts she had were cut short as something unfamiliar brushed against her clit. Her back hollowed and a deep moan worked its way out of her throat and into the dimly lit room. Her nails dug into the pillow that was now underneath her head, threatening to actually tear through the fabric at this rate. The vibrations sent shockwaves through her entire body, tensing her muscles as an all too familiar wave of intense warmth quickly developed in her lower abdomen, rapidly growing. Right when she was about to reach her climax, the vibrations vanished. Miraculously, Max somehow managed to hold in a scream of frustration. Her back fell against the mattress again, chest heaving at her labored breathing. 

Chloe watched triumphantly as Max writhed under her, then leaned down to kiss the birthmark on the underside of Max’ right breast, the skin soon covered in goosebumps. Chloe looked up at Max through her lashes as her tongue licked a trail from the birthmark up to Max’ nipple, earning a sharp inhale in response. She felt Max shudder under her tongue, igniting the pleasant tingles in her stomach once again. 

“D—do you re—realize you’re driving m—me hella insane?” 

“Oh, am I now?” Chloe smirked, breathing against the now glistening skin of Max’ right breast and nipple. As soon as she let the tip of the vibrator lean down again, Max’ back arched, causing her hips to tilt. Chloe leaned back and watched in awe, admiring the cluster of three birthmarks on Max’ left hip. She watched Max with her jaw slacked as her girlfriend produced one after another shuddery moan, the heat in her core increasing once more. At this rate, Chloe figured it would take very little for her to be sent over the edge, she could imagine how close Max was to experiencing that blissful high. The way the tingling warmth would rush through her body like a tidal wave, her muscles spasming and skin glowing while riding out her orgasm. That was what she wanted Max to experience, ensuring the photographer would relax once her body would go limp with exertion. 

If Chloe was going to continue like this, there was no doubt in Max’ mind she would be utterly and completely useless afterwards. A tinge of worry went through her as she realized that maybe she wouldn’t even be able to return the favor, though the opportunity to worry about it any further was robbed as Chloe pressed the vibrator against her clit with a little more pressure. White spots plagued her mind’s eye as her body reacted to the sensations on its own accord, no thinking required. The heat surged and nearly consumed her, causing her legs to tremble and heart to beat so hard and fast it seemed like it was trying to escape her chest. 

When she removed the vibrator for just a second, Chloe was surprised by the sound that Max let out, it was a deep, low sound that sent strangely pleasant shudders through Chloe’s very core. All she could describe the sound as was _hunger,_ it intensified the craving heat in her lower abdomen with such strength it was overwhelming. 

“Damn, Max…” Without wasting another second, Chloe moved her face as close to Max’ as she could manage from the position she was in to whisper, “Please come for me, Max. I want to watch you orgasm.” The guttural moan Max let out was the only verbal reply Chloe received before she pressed the vibrator against Max’ swollen clit again, rubbing it back and forth, then let it slide inside as far as it would go. Max’ back hollowed so much that only her shoulders and thighs kept in contact with the mattress. Chloe could but only watch in absolute awe as her girlfriend’s cheeks burned a deep crimson and body shimmered due to the sheen of sweat on her skin. 

With every thrust, Max swore she saw stars, her walls were practically throbbing as she neared her climax. Her moans and gasps had gone completely soundless, indicating she was about to orgasm any moment. It was clear that Chloe was also well aware, as Max heard her whisper words of encouragement, She registered them, though her brain didn’t process any of it. Max barely processed the fact that she had moved one of her arms and her hand was now clasping Chloe’s free hand.

Chloe winced when Max’ hand grabbed hers in a vice-like grip, fingers squeezing so hard that Max’ knuckles had turned white. But Chloe ignored the pain and instead focused on helping her girlfriend reach that blissful high and bring her to absolute ecstasy. She pulled the vibrator back out, leaning it against the hood above Max’ swollen clit, to avoid direct contact. It was when Max’ gasps became shrill that Chloe knew her girlfriend was literally on the very edge and thus, with a gentle nudge, Chloe pushed her over the edge and into her orgasm. 

The sight was utterly mesmerizing, captivating Chloe’s heart in a way that was beyond her comprehension. A deep sense of love washed over her, strangely bringing tears to her eyes as Chloe was overwhelmed by a mix of emotions. She didn’t have the capability to wonder why and argue this wasn’t like her, as the wave of emotions was simply too overpowering to let any negative ones take over. Max’ beauty was otherworldly and shook her to the very core, making Chloe feel like she was about to burst with the amount of affection and adoration she felt. An intense need to protect Max grew in her chest, wanting to make sure the one she loved would never get hurt or harmed. 

Chloe put away the vibrator after turning it off, vaguely making a mental note to clean it later on. She took a wipe from the drawer and cleaned off her left hand and moved to lie down beside Max, who was still riding out her orgasm. Chloe rested on her side, face level with Max’ and her left hand draped on Max’ stomach. Meanwhile her right hand played with her girlfriend’s hair, brushing bangs away from Max’ sweaty forehead. Chloe tried her damned hardest to keep more tears from spilling, but watching Max made it extremely hard. She was _so_ madly in love, it was almost pathetic to her. As much as she had been filled with rage and anger once, she was now hella mushy and crying over how amazing and breathtakingly beautiful her best friend and girlfriend was. How immensely happy Max made her, even on the days where everything was bleak and her brain was nothing but static noise. Those days were the worst, but Max always managed to make her feel like she wouldn’t drown in them, that there was a reason for her to swim back to the surface, no matter how long it’d take her.


	2. If you want a second to breathe, I'll give you all of my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max makes a request that Chloe simply can't and won't refuse, Though things go different than initially expected, perhaps in the best way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is; the second and final chapter of this fic! This one is about 8.3k, a bit shorter than the first one. Hope you all like it, because I worked hard on it and am kinda proud of myself with this one o3o
> 
> I wanna give a special thanks to a very good friend of mine, [Onehand_Dram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehand_Dram/pseuds/Onehand_Dram) for beta'ing part of the fic, despite being busy packing and moving, as well as for the constant support and encouragement!  
> Also special thanks to Sinya, for letting me constantly gush to them about this fic while writing and the supportive encouragement, as well as Dee and Emily <3
> 
> And a big thanks to people who left a comment on the first chapter, each and every one of you made my absolute day, thank you so much!
> 
> For those interested [here's the playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0tfQcaJhEwS8awOKx7g30f?si=296QdxFPRUqHvdcDg99L3Q) I used while writing this fic!
> 
> Enjoy! o3o

“Chloe…?” Max asked, her voice a mere whisper. Her breathing had evened out again, her body now limp in the aftermath. She’d snuggled up against Chloe, gratefully soaking up her warmth. “Are you… Crying?” Chloe didn’t answer, but before Max could start to worry too much, she felt Chloe’s slender fingers touch the back of her head and loosen the ties of the blindfold. After it had completely disappeared, Max slowly opened her eyes, blinking several times before her eyes finally adjusted to the dim light of the room. Her eyes focused on Chloe’s face and found her answer, a tear just slipped over the edge and now slowly trickled down over the bridge of Chloe’s nose. Max reached out and tenderly wiped it away with the pad of her thumb. “What’s on your mind?” Max wondered out loud, though her voice was still but a mere whisper. 

Chloe looked up, her eyes meeting Max’ and despite her tears, she smiled. “How hella gorgeous you are,” she answered, feeling her heart skip when Max blushed. “But also, how ridiculously happy you make me, And _hella_ mushy.” She felt her own cheeks flush and had a hard time to keep herself from looking away. 

“Oh Chloe,” Max whispered lovingly, smiling dreamily, caressing Chloe’s rosy cheek with her thumb. “I love you, dork.”

They wordlessly stared into each other’s eyes for a few moments and then their lips met for a soft, tender kiss. All of their love, appreciation, gratitude and bliss pouring into it, saying more than words could ever describe. 

“Love you right back, hippie.” Chloe kissed the tip of Max’ nose before staring into her eyes again. 

“Even when I say that I kinda really have to pee, but am not sure wether my legs work?” At that, Chloe blinked a few times before barking out a laugh. 

“Even then,” she answered with a chuckle and sat up, “c’mon then, let’s make sure you get to the bathroom to fix that.” 

Max stared at Chloe with a dumbfounded expression, wondering if Chloe was being serious. “Wait, wh—” 

“You gotta pee, right?”

“Well, yeah—”

“Come on then!” Chloe held her arms out, waiting for Max to move. After a few seconds Chloe grinned mischievously and scooped Max up into her arms, causing her to squeal in surprise. 

“Chlo!” Max wrapped her hands around Chloe’s neck as she was bridal-carried towards their bathroom. Without any difficulty Max was carried inside the bathroom and gently sat on the toilet seat.

“Just give me a yell when you’re done,” Chloe said, leaned down and placed a kiss on Max’ head before exiting and pulling the door behind her, leaving it open just a crack. 

As she sat on the bed, she grabbed the used vibrator and one of the special wipes to clean it, she’d clean it more thoroughly tomorrow. 

She put the blindfold in the middle drawer of her nightstand right as Max let her know she was ready to be returned to the bed. It was absolutely adorable to Chloe how Max’ legs would always take quite a while to fully recover. Partially because it gave her the excuse to carry Max, though she wouldn’t openly admit that. 

When Chloe pushed the bathroom door open again, she let out an affectionate laugh as she saw Max with her arms raised, reaching towards her. “You’re hella adorable, you know that?” 

“You love it.”

There was no denying that, because Chloe really did. “I do,” she admitted with a smile and lifted Max into her arms, then carried her back to the bed. “Had fun?” 

“Wait, are you referring to the blindfold stuff or peeing?” 

Chloe couldn’t hold back her laughter if she tried and was relieved that they had arrived at their bed again. “You’re still Max Caulfield alright.” The way Max cocked her head so the side, Chloe chuckled while carefully putting her girlfriend down on the bed. “You’re so cute, it’s amazeballs.” 

“Says you,” Max responded, her arms still around Chloe’s neck; keeping her close. “You are adorable—Don’t worry, I won’t tell a soul,” Max said, not letting Chloe interject. “I love you just the way you are, Chlo,” she whispered, her nose gently rubbing against Chloe’s. 

“Right back at ya,” Chloe murmured. She leaned in further and let her lips meet those of Max for a deep but lazy kiss. “Hey babe?” she breathed after breaking the kiss, humming contentedly as Max played with her hair at the nape of her neck. 

“Hmm?” Max replied, curling a strand of Chloe’s electric blue hair around one of her fingers. She bit her lip when Chloe let out a blissful sigh and eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of Max’ nails gently scraping at the nape of her neck while playing with her hair. 

“How tired are you?” Max’ fingers stopped moving, causing Chloe’s eyes to open and look at her again. 

“Is that a trick question?” 

“No,” Chloe said with a chuckle and shook her head, “genuine question.” 

Max visibly thought for a few moments, lips parting in the process while her eyes turned upwards. “Not tired enough,” she finally replied. As her eyes focused on Chloe again, she took notice of the excited, smug grin on her face. Max smirked and tugged at Chloe’s hair, eliciting a soft, low moan from her. 

“I could fix that for you,” Chloe offered smugly, winking at Max cheekily. 

“Chloe—” 

“Only if that’s okay with you, of course.” Chloe planted another kiss on Max’ lips, which Max enthusiastically answered by pressing herself closer to Chloe. 

When Max leaned back and her eyes found Chloe’s, she licked her lips and let out a breath. “I want you to—” Max bit her lip, looking away as her cheeks blushed. 

“Please tell me,” Chloe whispered as she stradled Max’ lap, her knees beside Max’ hips. “I’m open to … _almost_ everything.” There were a few things Chloe just wouldn’t even _consider_ doing, though Max knew, as they had discussed it in the past. 

Max felt Chloe’s fingers grab her chin gently and made her look at Chloe again, Max leaned forward until her lips were beside Chloe’s ear. Her lips softly brushed against the very edge, eliciting a shuddery inhale from her girlfriend in response. “I want you to touch yourself,” Max breathed, her voice sounding lower than it usually did. 

As those words were whispered into her ear, Chloe felt her heart thundering in her chest while fire erupted and sent sparks throughout her limbs. Black spots danced in her vision and for a moment, she forgot how to breathe. Once more Max proved to have the ability to unravel Chloe with just a few words. 

“If that’s alright with you,” Max added as Chloe didn’t reply. Her fingers started playing with Chloe’s hair again, if only to keep her hands occupied as nerves started to bubble up. 

“I—Fuck, Max— _Yes._ ” When Max tugged at her hair again, Chloe let out a moan and dug her nails into Max’ lower back. 

“You want me to take care of those?” Max asked, nodding down. It took Chloe a few seconds to realize Max was referring to the hipster she still wore. “Or are you gonna give me a show already?” 

“If you want me to,” Chloe answered with a challenging grin, leaning back a little to watch Max’ face. The glint in Max’ eyes gave her the answer. Chloe placed her hands over those of Max and brought them in front of her face, kissing each of Max’ knuckles before getting up. 

Chloe walked over to her music player and scrolled through the playlist for a bit before tapping a song, then walking back to the side of the bed where Max was.   
  


Without taking her eyes off Chloe, Max laid down on her side, cheek resting into the palm of her hand and elbow propped up into the pillow. She bit her lip as Chloe started dancing, her movements matching the rhythm of the music. As the lyrics started, Max’ eyes widened slightly. She didn’t recognize the song, but the words were anything but subtle. It sent pleasant shivers through her, intensified as she watched Chloe dance in front of her. When Chloe slipped her thumbs under the waistband, Max bit her lip with anticipation. Despite her having seen Chloe naked countless times now, it still excited Max to see Chloe get undressed. Her eyes were glued to Chloe’s hands, watching them push the waistband down her swaying hips. 

Her lips curled up into a pleased, smug grin as she saw Max’ eyes glued to her hands, Chloe had her absolutely hooked. She stepped closer to the bed, Max’ eyes following her every movement. As soon as the waistband got below her hips, the fabric slacked and sagged down her legs, eventually pooling around her ankles. In a swift movement, Chloe stepped out of her undergarments with one foot, kicking it aside with the other. She got onto the bed and positioned herself next to Max, laying down on her back. “Any more demands?” she asked, her eyes lidded. 

Max leaned closer and softly whispered into Chloe’s ear, “Don’t hold back.” She planted a kiss right behind Chloe’s jaw, below her ear before leaning back again. Chloe nodded, cheeks rosy with a faint blush. Max smiled as she used her free hand to brush some of Chloe’s blue hair from her forehead. 

Goosebumps formed as she felt the very tips of Max’ fingers brush some strands of hair aside, Chloe closed her eyes and intertwined her right hand’s fingers with those of Max’ free hand. Her left hand cupped her breast and fingers rubbed over her nipple, causing it to harden instantly. She sucked in a breath as her fingers played with her own nipple, sparking the heat in her core again, bringing it back to life within seconds. When she dragged her nails down her skin, lowering to her stomach, they left a trail of faint scratch marks and goosebumps. The moment her fingertips came in contact with the small patch of hair leading down towards her folds, Chloe sucked in her lower lip after letting out a shuddery breath. Max squeezed her hand encouragingly, to which the corners of Chloe’s lips curled up as she squeezed Max’ hand in return. 

Heat rushed to her cheeks and in between her thighs as Chloe’s hand traveled down and fingertips were about to slide between slick folds. She squeezed Chloe’s hand and felt her heart hum when her hand was squeezed in return, her cheeks reddening more when Chloe let out a moan. Max bit her lip as she watched Chloe’s middle- and ring finger move up and down slowly, spreading and closing again, before starting to move in a slow, circular movement. The low moans Chloe produced fed the fire in Max’ lower abdomen, turning her on immensely. Watching her girlfriend finger herself was incredibly attractive, though the urge to join in was growing more difficult to resist and fight off. 

The heat inside of her grew hotter as her fingertips circled around her clit, teasing it. Chloe pulled one leg up to give herself better and easier access, then let her fingers dip inside. Though she didn’t let them go any deeper than up to her first joints, then let them return to focus on her clit. The fact that Max was watching her, was completely lost on her by now. Her mind was hazy and consumed with arousal, she needed _more_. Chloe put a bit more pressure into her fingers’ movements and let out a moan in response. She tilted her head back, hollowing her back as her fingers now directly rubbed her clit in extremely small circles. The tension built in her muscles, along with the ball of warmth in her very core. 

She watched as Chloe threw her head back and her fingers moved in small circular movements over Chloe’s clit, Max let her free hand reach down between her own inner thighs. However, she was still a bit too sensitive for it to be comfortable. Which was frustrating to say the least. Her lip had swollen quite a bit by now and it started to ache, bringing Max to the realization she had been biting it down this whole time. _Fuck, she’s turning me on so much…_

“Hey Chlo?” Max asked in a low and raspy voice, surprising herself. Chloe’s hand nearly stopped moving, but kept going at an extremely slow pace. 

“Hmm?” Chloe opened her eyes, as much as she was able to, looking into dark, lust-filled eyes. Her heart skipped in her chest while little shocks of pleasure went through her, she licked her lips as she waited for Max to continue. 

“Would it be okay with you if I … joined?”

Chloe blinked several times, futilely trying to clear her mind a bit. “Aren’t you still sen—?”

“I meant—Would it be alright for me to help you?” 

In one swift and fluid motion, Chloe released her hand from Max’ and grabbed Max’ chin, pulling it towards her to pull her in for a deep and passionate kiss. “Fuck, yes.” Her lips crashed into Max’ again, moaning into Max’ mouth when she felt a hand on her thigh, slowly creeping up. 

She repositioned slightly, just so that her hand would have better reach and access, with the right side of her chest pressed against Chloe’s side. Her left hand rested above Chloe’s head, weight leaning on her elbow and underarm. She reunited their lips again while her hand slowly traveled up Chloe’s inner thigh until the tips of her fingers brushed against slick arousal, receiving a shuddery, low moan from her girlfriend in response. Max gasped when Chloe thrust her hips, causing her fingers to slide inside with ease, earning another moan into her mouth. Max slid her fingers inside as far as they would go, her palm facing down, curling the tips once they couldn’t go any further. 

Chloe broke their kiss as she threw her head back in reaction to Max’ fingers brushing against the spot that sent little shocks through her spine and made her core tingle with heat. As her breathing had become increasingly more labored, her whimpers and moans did too. It became more difficult to keep her own fingers from stopping, with every thrust and curl of Max’ fingers. Yet, she needed _more_. She tried to vocalize it, but utterly failed. 

Max noticed Chloe’s lips moving, but no sound coming out, causing her to stop her hand’s movements. “You want me to stop?” she asked, to which Chloe shook her head intently. “Faster?” This earned an indifferent shrug, telling Max it wasn’t what Chloe meant, but not a flat out ‘no’, either. When Chloe turned her head to face the nightstand, Max followed her gaze and a figurative lightbulb lit up in her head. “Oh, you want me to use—?”

“ _Yes._ ” Max smirked and retracted her fingers, then rolled onto her back and her other side. She reached out and pulled open one of the nightstand’s drawers, taking out a vibrator which was a bit bigger than the one Chloe had used on her. She rolled back to her original position and turned on the toy, proceeding to drag it down Chloe’s chest and stomach, before leading it down Chloe’s hip and inner thigh. She swallowed with effort upon hearing Chloe’s breath hitch as the tip of the vibrator was now resting against Chloe’s entrance, slickness covering it. Max decided to take it slow like Chloe had done, taking pleasure in the sounds that flowed from Chloe’s mouth in response. “ _Fuck,_ you’re such a damn tease…” 

Max bit her lip as she wore a smug grin, “Takes one to know one,” she said, to which Chloe responded with a chuckle that got cut short by another deep moan as Max slowly and gently pushed the tip inside. She watched how Chloe’s free hand grabbed at one of her own breasts and clawed at it as Max pushed the vibrator in further, little by little. Chloe’s fingers were still focused on her clit, although their movements were slow and inconsistent. Once the vibrator was inside Chloe at its full length, Max pushed it just a bit deeper, coaxing a deep, guttural moan out of her girlfriend. 

As the moan worked its way out of her, Chloe threw her head back, nails digging into the flesh of her breast and her back hollowed. Spots danced in her vision as the fire in her core grew more intense, sending sparks and shocks throughout her body. “B-babe, I—can’t—” she gasped, pulling away her left hand. Her fingers were spasming too much to be able to focus. Luckily, Max seemed to understand perfectly and repositioned herself. Chloe gasped as she felt the vibrator’s intensity increase while Max’s fingers played with her clit.

“How’s this?”

“H-hella ama—” Chloe whined as Max’ movements sped up the slightest bit, then incoherently pleaded Max not to stop.

“What was that?” Max teased, she’d understood Chloe just fine, but she simply couldn’t deny how fun it actually was to get Chloe to repeat herself. 

Chloe’s eyes fluttered, but she was unable to hold eye contact for very long, “Hella amazi—” Another moan, louder this time, escaped her throat as Max added a bit more pressure onto her clit. Her mind was reeling, hazy with arousal and her legs started to tremble as the familiar feeling in her core intensified. Like a hot coil getting ready to spring and release the heat throughout her body like a tidal wave, Chloe felt she was getting closer with every thrust. 

When Max twisted the vibrator, so the tip was bending downwards, she heard Chloe gasp almost violently, her body spasming in response. “Damn—Fuck, Max!” Max felt a pleasant shiver go up her spine at the way Chloe uttered her name, she was close to reaching her orgasm. _Very_ close. She leaned down and removed her fingers from Chloe’s clit, earning a desperate and displeased whine from her girlfriend. But before Chloe could verbally complain any more, Max smirked and let her tongue find Chloe’s sensitive clit. The moment her piercing rubbed against it, Chloe nearly screamed with delight. 

The moment Chloe felt Max’ tongue piercing brush against her clit, she knew she was done for. Her nails clawed so deep into her skin, she was convinced they’d leave lasting scars, though her mind was unable to process nor care about it. Her muscles were tensing as she was getting closer to reaching her climax, each time Max’ piercing bumped against her clit. “F-fuck—” Chloe clamped a hand over her mouth, trying to muffle some inevitable screams as Max brought her to the very edge. 

“C’mon Chlo, don’t hold back on me now,” Max whispered, loud enough for Chloe to hear. Her warm breath brushing against Chloe’s soaked clit and folds, before Max let her tongue return to the hood of Chloe’s clit, avoiding direct contact. Max looked up at Chloe’s face through her lashes, as soon as she saw Chloe pull away her hand, Max increased the vibrator’s intensity all the way and was rewarded instantly. Chloe threw her head back and moaned loudly, both hands gripping at the pillow, nails nearly tearing its fabric. Max sucked on Chloe’s clit, though careful not to overstimulate it. She laid her tongue flat against it, the tip right above Chloe’s entrance, tasting the slick arousal. 

“F-fuck M—Max—!” Max nodded, due to her tongue being occupied and thus being unable to speak. She accelerated her hand’s movements, thrusting with a bit more force and urgency. Max wanted to bring Chloe to that blissful ecstasy which she had experienced herself, earlier. It was clear that Chloe was literally balancing on the very edge, thighs trembling and abdomen flexing, hips thrusting to match Max’ thrusts. When Max looked up at Chloe’s face again, her eyes met those of Chloe; pupils blown and irises a darker blue than usual. She felt her heart skip and her chest fill with butterflies, warmth spreading throughout her body, veins tingling with delight. She was so ridiculously, deeply in love with Chloe, it was almost maddening. 

There was no way Chloe could stop herself from orgasming even if she wanted to, she was just too far on the edge already, the heat having grown almost unbearable in her lower abdomen, her body covered in a sheen of sweat. Her hips bucked involuntarily and white flashed in her vision, all the muscles in her body tensed, then released along with the coil of heat in her core. She couldn’t hear the sounds she produced as her heartbeat thundered in her ears, blood rushing through her veins as she orgasmed. 

Max softly kissed above Chloe’s clit before leaning up, turning off the vibrator and gently guiding it back out. She tossed it aside and watched in awe as Chloe rode out her orgasm, body spasming and trembling with aftershocks. Max laid down on her stomach, her legs swaying back and forth in the air as she licked her lips and proceeded to clean her fingers in her mouth. Her eyes closed for a few moments as she savored the taste of Chloe’s arousal, then repositioned until her face was almost level with Chloe’s.

Her lips curled up into a smile when she felt Max pepper her cheek with soft kisses as Chloe tried to catch her breath, still glowing from the aftermath. Finally, Max’ lips found hers and kissed them softly. Chloe let out a blissful sigh and her eyes fluttered until they managed to focus on those of Max, nearly drowning in them. Max’ expression was soft, looking at her like Chloe was the most precious thing in the world and the only one that truly mattered. Then again, it reminded her of the way she looked at Max, because Max _was_ the most important and precious being in _her_ world. 

“Are you gonna cry again?” Max asked in a whisper, her eyes sparkling cheekily. Chloe snorted and shook her head. “It’s okay if you do,” Max assured and pressed a soft kiss on the tip of Chloe’s nose. 

“I know,” Chloe replied and let out a blissful sigh, “but I won’t.” She wrapped her arms around Max’ torso and pulled her close, until their full bodies were touching, Max arms framing Chloe’s sides as her head rested on Chloe’s shoulder. 

“That was … amazeballs,” Chloe said after a few minutes of quiet. The only sound that had kept complete silence at bay was the music which was still playing softly in the background. “Thanks babe,” she whispered and craned her head to plant a kiss on top of Max’ hair. 

Her heart fluttered in her chest and Max rubbed her head against Chloe’s cheek affectionately, snuggling against her girlfriend a bit tighter. “I’m glad you enjoyed it, hope it measured up to—”

“Stop right there, Maximus.” Chloe pushed Max a little, to look into her big blue eyes, “It was _hella_ amazing, okay? You quite literally blew my fucking mind.” She grinned when Max’ cheeks took on a dark pink shade, she looked so damn adorable when flustered. 

“Wowsers…” 

Chloe threw her head back and laughed, _genuinely_ laughed. Max shot her a mocking look, but Chloe couldn’t even _try_ to keep herself from laughing. “You did _not_ just say that,” she blurted, followed by another laugh. 

“I very much did,” Max responded, unable to keep herself from joining in and laughing as well. Chloe’s laugh was rather contagious, she loved the sound more than she could possibly put into words. “What are you gonna do about it?” She shrieked when Chloe’s hands started to tickle her sides, completely taking her by surprise. Luckily it didn’t last long, because Chloe’s hands quickly moved to cup her cheeks and pulled her in to kiss her deeply. 

“I love you _so_ much,” Chloe breathed before resuming to make out with Max again. 

When their lips parted again, to gulp in some air, Max whispered a reply, “I love you too, Chlo. So, _so_ much.” She lost track of how long they made out before Chloe broke away and both of them were panting heavily. 

“Fuck, now _I_ have to pee.” Chloe shook her head with slight frustration and groaned, but couldn’t fight a smile when Max chuckled. 

“Need help?” Max offered, but Chloe shook her head.

“Nah, think I should manage.” As soon as Chloe stood up, she nearly collapsed. Max rushed off the bed, alarmed. She supported Chloe and shushed her when Chloe protested.

“Chlo, I love you, but… Please shut up and just let me help you,” Max interrupted, shutting down any further protests from her girlfriend. 

Chloe huffed, but kept from protesting and let Max help her to the bathroom bordering their bedroom, rolling her eyes as she realized this was really happening. It wasn’t common for _her_ legs to feel like jelly after having made love, yet here she was. 

They safely made it to the bathroom and like Chloe had done earlier, Max helped her sit down on the toilet before leaving Chloe to it and walking out again. 

Max grabbed both vibrators and walked back to the bathroom, waiting beside the door for Chloe to let her know when she was done. As soon as Max heard her name, she pushed the door open with her foot and placed the used vibrators in the sink to be thoroughly cleaned later. 

“Hey babe?” Max met Chloe’s eyes and gave her an expectant look, waiting for Chloe to continue. “Would you want to join me for a bath?” The way her heart thudded in her chest and the frenzy of butterflies burst through her, caused her to unknowingly hold her breath. 

_Yeah._ It took her a few moments to realize she hadn’t spoken the word aloud, as Chloe still looked at her, waiting for an answer. “Oh! Yeah, I’d love to. Sorry, kinda…” 

“Spaced out?” Chloe’s grin was an understanding one, not trying to taunt her in any way. Max nodded and walked over to Chloe, who held out her arms invitingly. She felt Chloe’s arms wrap around her and smiled when Chloe rested her cheek against Max’ chest. “No worries, cutie.” Max closed her eyes and softly giggled when Chloe pressed soft kisses on the freckled skin between her breasts, tickling a little bit. 

Max pressed a kiss on the crown of Chloe’s head before leaning back, “I’ll get the water running,” she said and Chloe released her. 

As Max leaned over the bathtub to get the water running, Chloe let herself admire Max’ adorable butt and gave it a playful squeeze right as Max straightened back up again, earning a squeak in response. When Max shot her an accusing look, Chloe acted innocently, whistling and all. 

“Sneak.” 

“Who, _me?_ ” Max shook her head with a sigh and flicked her fingers against Chloe’s head. “Hey!” 

“Hi,” Max whispered as she leaned down, her face mere centimeters from Chloe’s. She smirked as she noticed Chloe staring at her boobs and kissed her, pulling back the moment she felt Chloe’s tongue brush against her lower lip. Max chuckled heartily when Chloe huffed in disappointment, her nose scrunching up as she pouted with a frown. “You’re so adorable when you make that face,” she said and blew Chloe a playful kiss. 

“Am _not_ cute,” Chloe mumbled, her arms crossed.

“You’re _hella_ cute, Chlo. Deal with it.” Chloe’s brows rose, her jaw slacking as she watched Max, looking at her, radiating confidence.

“Yes… Yes, ma’am.” Her eyes followed Max as the photographer walked back to the tub to check the temperature of the water. She took notice of the little nod after Max pulled her hand out of the water again, and Max’ eyes met her own once again. “Good?” she asked and Max nodded with a smile.

“Perfect,” Max replied and flicked her wet fingers in Chloe’s direction. As Chloe stuck her tongue out to her, Max responded by doing the same.

“Just like you,” Chloe whispered, her expression softening as she pulled Max towards her for a kiss. 

“Says Chloe Price,” Max argued, brushing some of Chloe’s blue hair behind her ear before leaning in to capture her lips in another kiss. It was soft, tender and lazy. 

“Mmmax!” Max leaned back, a confused expression on her features. “The water, you hippie!” 

“Oh! Shit!” Max rushed back to the tub, nearly tripping before shutting the water off. It seemed like she’d been _just_ in time, if she’d been a minute later it would’ve undoubtedly flooded the bathroom. 

“Oops,” they said in unison, “jinx!” 

“Double jinx!” Chloe rushed and pumped her fist into the air triumphantly. 

“Fine, you win,” Max said, admitting defeat. She walked back to the sink, set the vibrators in front of the mirror and sealed the drain. She felt Chloe watching her with curiosity as she walked to the tub with a small bucket that she’d taken out of the cabinet below the sink, filled it with water from the tub and poured it into the sink and repeated it once more. 

“Huh, smart.”

“I do have _some_ good ideas, sometimes,” Max retorted and Chloe nodded.

“That you do, Super Max,” Chloe agreed and stood up, then unplugged the tub’s drain to let some water escape. There was no way in hell she was gonna mop the floor tonight, and it wasn’t something she could wait with until the next day. When the water level was low enough, she closed off the drain again and stepped in. The water’s temperature was just right, a bit on the hot side, but that was how Chloe preferred it. She let out an appreciative sigh and leaned back, the back of her head resting on the edge of the bathtub. She turned to face Max and waved at her girlfriend invitingly, smiling when Max stepped into the water between her spread legs. 

“Splish splash,” Max mumbled, more to herself than to Chloe. Though she could _hear_ Chloe grin behind her. 

“Why look, an otter in my water…” Chloe whispered into Max’ ear when Max’ back rested against her chest. 

“Wowsers, it’s been forever since I last heard you say that.” Chloe’s lips brushed against the edge of her ear, sending shivers through her skin. Max closed her eyes and let herself submerge until the water reached her chin. 

“Yeah… Guess it has, huh?” Chloe pondered, thoughts drifting back to that one certain night when her and Max went into Blackwell Academy and took a dip in the pool. The thrill it had given her and the way Max had looked in that underwater lighting, hair soaked and framing her face so beautifully. She remembered the way she’d fought to hold herself back from kissing Max right then and there, despite the butterflies in her stomach and chest going beserk, along with her heart. The way her skin had started to tingle when Max’ elbow brushed against hers as they leaned on the edge of the pool, how close they had been and how easy it would’ve been to just lean in… 

  
  


_Chloe and Max scrambled to get into Chloe’s pick-up truck, Chloe cursed as she nearly dropped her keys before finally managing to insert the key and start the truck. She pulled out recklessly and stomped down the gas pedal, speeding off the parking lot with tires screeching as the tail of the truck swerved. She glanced sideways and let out an excited and triumphant whoop, then playfully punched Max in the shoulder, with not even a quarter of her strength._

_“We did it, Max! That was hella cool!”_

_Max couldn’t help but laugh, some of her nerves calming down a little bit. However, she was unable to keep herself from flapping her hands a little bit. “Yeah, it was. I can’t believe we got away without getting caught, Chlo.”_

_“But we did!” Chloe was practically bouncing in her seat, catching the worried look on Max’ face from the corner of her eye. “Nobody saw us, thanks to you, Super Max.”_

_“Y-yeah…”_

_“Hey, are you okay?” she asked with genuine worry. She noticed the hand flapping, which was, judging by Max' posture, out of anxiousness. Max gave her a halfhearted smile and shrugged, but Chloe wasn’t going to let her best friend off the hook that easily. “Talk to me, Max.”_

_“I will, just… Not right now, is that alright?” Chloe felt a pang of guilt in her chest at the way Max looked at her. There was so much emotion in those blue eyes, she feigned a smile and nodded._

_“Whenever you’re ready, Maximus.”_

_It was a miracle that they managed to get into Chloe’s room without alarming anyone, seemingly they hadn’t even woken up Joyce or step-douche. They stared at each other as they panted, desperately trying to catch their breath after their climb. There was a tension in the air, but not an unpleasant one._ Probably just the adrenaline rush _, Chloe figured. She was unable to move, or speak, it was like Max enchanted her. There wasn’t a single fiber in Chloe’s being that minded it one bit, despite her futilely trying to convince herself otherwise. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest, so much so that she could feel it in her throat and hear it in her ears._

_Without saying a word nor breaking eye-contact, Max removed her bag and carefully placed it on the chair by Chloe’s desk. She took off her gray hoodie, then her shoes, pulling her socks off along in the process. She saw Chloe take off her beanie, kick off her boots and pull the damp tank top over her head. Max felt her cheeks burn, but she couldn’t get herself to look away as Chloe unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans and started to tug it down with effort. Max’ hands somehow managed to grab the hem of her shirt and pull it over her head, then miraculously remove her jeans without tripping. Once again they stood across from each other in nothing but their underwear._

_“I…” Max stuttered, as she realized she didn’t have_ any _clean clothes nor underwear._ Fuck… _*Her eyes widened and her cheeks grew even hotter._

_“I have some underwear and shorts and a shirt you can borrow,” Chloe offered, as she had a suspicion what caused Max’ sudden worry and nervosity._

_She let out a sigh of relief, tension evaporating from her back and shoulders. “Thank Dog, Chlo. you’re the_ best. _” Maybe she just imagined it, but Max thought she saw Chloe blush for a moment. Her best friend, Chloe Elizabeth Price, blushing._ Yeah right, Max. _She found some underwear and after a bit of searching she also found clean shorts and a shirt which Chloe told her had not fit her since two years ago._

_“Uh, I’ll go brush my teeth real quick. So you can get changed,” Chloe rushed, hastily grabbed her sleeping shirt and clean underwear before quickly tip-toeing out of her room and towards the bathroom._

_When she got there, she closed the door behind her and let out a breath she’d been holding. She stripped out of her bra and undies and put on her clean underwear. Just when she was about to put on her sleep shirt, she caught her reflection in the mirror and the piercings that adorned her nipples and her belly button. Max had definitely seen the latter, but … She was pretty certain Max had absolutely no clue about her pierced nipples, and she was about to sleep next to her best friend, who she'd been crushing on for as long as she could remember._ Would she notice? My sleep shirt is kinda thin… _Chloe shook her head and pulled the shirt down, then quickly brushed her teeth and threw her dirty bra and undies in the laundry hamper. She emptied her bladder and rushed back to her room as quietly as she could._

_Max quickly returned and had indeed flushed the toilet super briefly, to hopefully save them from waking up Joyce and David. Chloe was in bed already, laying on her side and invitingly throwing the sheets aside for Max to crawl under. After Max laid down, Chloe threw the sheets over the both of them, expecting for that to be it._

_After exhaling nervously, Max snuggled up against Chloe, her head just below Chloe’s chin. With another shaky in- and exhale, Max opened her mouth to speak, though it took quite a few moments for anything to actually come out. “I… I really had fun tonight, Chlo,” she whispered and smiled. Chloe still reeked of chlorine, but Max still picked up on Chloe’s scent, it was soothing. They had slept in the same bed when they were younger many times, yet it was different now. Of course they were both older now, but it wasn’t just that. Something had changed,_ shifted. _Max closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, before breathing out through her mouth again, her breath brushing against the collar of Chloe’s shirt._

_She stiffened for just a second when Max snuggled up against her, it was nice, the butterflies in her stomach and chest seemed to agree. With a hand playfully ruffling through Max’ hair, Chloe smiled, “Glad you enjoyed yourself, Caulfield. It was cool to hang out with you again, like…” Chloe trailed off._

_“Yeah, it really was,” Max agreed. Neither of them had to say it, they both knew exactly what Chloe meant._ Like old times. 

_“Hey, none of that now.” Max’ eyes widened as Chloe had perfectly guessed, or 'known?' what was going on in her head. “We’ve talked about that, Max. Both of us made mistakes, I could’ve reached out, but didn’t do that either. Don’t you dare beat yourself up about it again.” Chloe squeezed Max’ shoulder before adding, “I mean it.” Max swallowed with effort and nodded meekly. “Tonight was hella cool and I’m really glad to have you back, hippie.”_

_Max smiled and buried her face in Chloe’s shirt, only realizing what she was doing after a minute or so. “Oh, sorry. I didn’t… I mean I—”_

_“Stop apologizing for nothing, Maximus. It’s fine, just make sure you’re comfortable.” Chloe wondered if Max noticed the way her heart was hammering in her chest, if she did, Max didn’t mention it. “Hope you sleep well, Super Max,” she whispered and felt Max nod in response._

_“Good night, Chlo,” Max replied, her voice merely a whisper as well._

_Chloe had stayed awake for a bit after Max had fallen asleep and had listened to Max’ breathing as her mind would keep going in circles._

_She was woken up by rustling and Max stirring next to her, her eyes fluttered and she saw Max grab her instant camera off the nightstand and hold it in front of her. Chloe smirked mischievously and perked up behind Max just as she was about to take a picture, “Photobomb!”_

_“Photohog,” Max said with a snort, turning her head a little before facing the camera again and taking a picture. As the instant camera spit out the photograph, Chloe curiously looked over Max’ shoulder to see it. But of course it hadn’t developed yet, so instead she laid back down, arms folded underneath her head on the pillow. Max showed it to her a little while later and Chloe flashed her a wide smile, they looked sleepy still, but Chloe loved it regardless._

_She watched as Max got up from the bed and made her way to the chair by the desk, where her clothes were. When Max took a whiff and made a face, Chloe laughed amusedly. She only laughed more when Max looked in her direction and narrowed her eyes, probably attempting to glare._

_“What did you expect?” Chloe taunted and barely avoided getting hit in the face by Max’ chlorine-stenched shirt. “C’mon, Maxi. Was just teasing. See if you can find a suitable outfit in my fashion hole.”_

_With a sigh, Max made her way to the closet and opened it, looking back at Chloe when she’s told Rachel probably left some clothes there._ Is it weird to feel … Am I really jealous? _Max shook her head and muttered about the clothes not really being her style, but took out a red plaid flannel and dark jeans anyway. A shiver went through her spine when she heard Chloe get out of the bed and_ felt _her right behind her._

 _“I double dare you, kiss me now.” Max’ eyes widened for a second and everything seemed to freeze in time. Though it wasn’t her powers, Max was certain of it. She dropped the clothes by accident, but neither of them paid it any mind. Chloe was looking at her with an expectant, maybe even hopeful, grin. Max’ hands felt clammy and she was sure they were trembling as she rested them on Chloe’s shoulders,_ now or never, Max. _She stood up on her tippy toes and leaned forward until her lips met those of Chloe._

 _Her head spun and her heart threatened to jump out of her chest as she felt Max’ lips on hers. Chloe had hoped,_ desperately _hoped but not fully expected for Max to actually take on the dare and kiss her. Before she could stop herself, her hands cupped Max’ cheeks as she leaned into the kiss. Her heart was doing somersaults and the butterflies went absolutely beserk, sending an electric current through her limbs and back again. When Max’ hands clung to her a little tighter, Chloe felt her thoughts blank entirely._

_It was extremely odd how Max’ head was completely empty, for once. Chloe’s lips were incredibly soft and warm, they felt so nice on her own… A rush of sadness washed over her when she felt Chloe lean back, breaking the kiss._

_They just stared at each other for a few moments, both in shock of what just happened._

_Chloe let go of Max and did a step back, still questioning if they had really just kissed. “Damn, you’re hardcore, Max!” She could feel her cheeks burn as she blushed profusely._

_Max couldn’t get her brain to function, she could tell Chloe was speaking, but none of the words processed. Though she was fully aware of the way her heart was buzzing in her chest as it beated rapidly, flutters in her stomach intensifying with such force it nearly ached. Her fingertips touched her lips, still dazed at the fact she had just_ really _kissed her best friend, who she’d fallen in love with. Who she had_ been _in love with, and now she had_ kissed _Chloe._

 _As she laid down on the bed again, Chloe couldn’t keep herself from staring at Max and the way her fingers touched her lips while her eyes stared off into the distance._ Fuck, she’s hella cute… _Chloe was nearly overwhelmed by the amount of intense emotions that rushed through her. Max had just kissed her, Max fucking Caulfield had just_ kissed _her. Chloe felt like she was on top of the world._

  
  


“Chlo, did you fall asleep…?” She heard Max ask, pulling her from the memory of their very first kiss. She let out a soft giggle and shook her head.

“Nah, just … reminiscing,” she answered and kissed Max’ temple tenderly. A dreamy smile lingered on her lips as her heart hummed pleasantly in her chest. 

Max turned around and rested her cheek against Chloe’s collarbone, closed her eyes and let out a soft, content sigh. She remembered that night and the following morning so vividly, Max had felt absolutely euphoric, despite being in shock. Of course she had hoped, but hadn’t dared to imagine that Chloe felt the same way about her as she felt about Chloe. 

“Thank you,” she whispered softly and placed a feathery kiss in the little dip where Chloe’s collarbones met. She felt Chloe stir and was pretty sure Chloe was looking down at her, for as far that was possible. 

“I’m flattered, but uh… For what, exactly?” Max let out a chuckle and opened her eyes again, sitting up a bit so she could look Chloe in the eyes. Those beautiful light blue eyes that looked at her, full of wonder and adoration, her heart tingled in response. 

She rested the palm of her hand against Chloe’s cheek and smiled, “For daring me to kiss you, back then,” she explained. 

Chloe brushed some of Max’ bangs to the side, tucking some of her auburn hair behind her ear and bit her lip as she drank in her girlfriend’s beauty. Admiring the constellation of freckles that decorated Max’ nose and cheeks, the long lashes, her cute nose and those ridiculously soft lips. “I really didn’t think you’d do it, you know?”

“Kiss you, you mean?” Chloe nodded as a confirmation. “I was pretty nervous and froze, but I figured it was then or never. And I was certain I’d never forgive myself if I hadn’t done it. And maybe I kinda wanted to prove to you I wasn’t so chickenshit anymore…” 

Chloe snorted, a smug grin plastered on her face, “Well, you succeeded, Super Max. I was hella impressed and eternally grateful that you took on the dare.” 

“That makes two of us, then,” Max said and kissed Chloe. It was soft, unhurried and … wet. She leaned back and laughed, as water droplets fell from both their chins. “I’m ready to rinse off, before my skin turns into a dried prune.” 

“Kinky,” Chloe joked and nodded, “yeah, sounds like a plan. If you get the drain, I’ll turn on the shower.” 

They fell into their very common routine; while Chloe washed Max’ hair, Max washed Chloe’s torso and back. Every now and then they’d make out and kiss different parts of each other’s bodies. Neither of them spoke, they just listened to the water falling on their skin and each other’s breathing. It was comfortable, soothing. 

As always, Max finished before Chloe did and stepped out of the shower. She grabbed a delightfully soft, clean towel, wrapped it around her and let out a happy sigh as she rolled from the heels to the balls of her feet and back repeatedly. Max buried her face into the soft fabric and purred with delight, making soft cooing sounds as she did. 

“Fuck, Max. You’re so damn cute,” Chloe whispered softly after wrapping her arms around Max from behind, hugging the towel while wrapping another one around herself. “Especially when you stim,” she continued, “hella adorable.” As Max uncovered her face and turned around, her cheeks were rosy and her eyes sparkled. Chloe chuckled softly and leaned down to kiss Max, her towel now wrapped around the both of them. When Max sputtered and huffed, Chloe just squeezed Max a bit tighter against her body. “You are, deal with it, Caulfield.” 

They toweled each other dry and Chloe shooed Max out of the bathroom, telling her to get comfy for bed. She took care of cleaning the vibrators before joining Max in the bedroom, putting the toys back in their rightful spots. After Chloe had put on clean undies, they quickly brushed their teeth and raced each other back to the bedroom. 

Max was playing with Chloe’s hair when Chloe spoke, it took her a few moments to process what Chloe had said. Or rather asked, if Max would be up for going out the next day. “Go where?” she asked.

Chloe shrugged, “Anywhere, really.” She could practically see the gears in Max’ head spinning and turning. “You could take some shots,” she proposed. 

Max thought for a bit, she had planned to work, but Chloe proved she had been completely serious about Max needing to take some time off. As she saw the way Chloe was looking at her, she just couldn’t possibly bring herself to decline. “That actually sounds nice,” she said with a small smile, “as long as you get to be in some of them.”

Chloe rolled with her eyes dramatically and let out a huff. “ _Fine_.” She winked at Max and pecked her on the forehead before wrapping her arm around Max’ shoulders a bit tighter. “If that’s what it takes, that’s what I’ll do.” This time she tenderly pressed her lips against Max’, answering eagerly when she felt Max’ tongue brush against her lips. But she noticed how tired Max was, as Max’ movements were sloppy and sluggish, so she pulled back and left a kiss on the tip of Max’ nose. “Bedtime for my little doe,” she whispered and grinned when Max nodded slowly, unable to stifle a yawn.

“Sleepy time for Chlo, too,” Max muttered and snuggled up against her girlfriend. She made a purring sound when she felt Chloe’s fingers caress her hair; it was extremely soothing and made it rather hard for her to keep her eyes from closing.

“Yeah, sleepy time for me as well, Maximus.” Chloe closed her eyes and her lips formed a blissful smile. “Sweet dreams, babe,” she whispered, but knew that Max likely didn’t process it, as Max’ breathing had already evened out and the hand that had been playing with her blue hair had fallen slack on her neck. 

Chloe didn’t mind not falling asleep right away, which wasn’t uncommon for her. She was used to it and this way, she got to witness Max’ cuteness as she drifted off to sleep. She raked her fingers through Max’ auburn hair delicately, over and over again. Until she finally felt sleep pulling at her as well, slowly but surely. Tomorrow would be an amazing day, just the two of them, to wherever the wind would take them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think by commenting? It **_really_** validates and motivates us writers to keep doing what we do, it means the world to us when people leave comments! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think by commenting? It **_really_** validates and motivates us writers to keep doing what we do, it means the world to us when people leave comments! <3


End file.
